


5 Times Bucky Barnes Fell, and 1 Time He Jumped

by LBibliophile



Series: Drabbles, Assemble [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bingo Fill, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: He recognises the feeling. A swooping, dizzying, helplessness; panicked destabilisation. It has echoed in his mind, his body, for longer than his memories remain.Falling.He reaches out for something to hold onto.For:Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [see ch 1-2 for prompts]Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo [see ch 3-4 for prompts]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Drabbles, Assemble [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546429
Comments: 25
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been fascinated by the way that falling is such a theme for Bucky, both literally and metaphorically. The inspiration for this series actually came from the summary for one of my other poems.
> 
> (Edit: I may end up rewriting this later; I realised the reason it all sounds slightly off is that I'm using tenses wrong...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 - U4: promise

_"’cause I’m with you… to the end… of the line”_

The Asset doesn’t recognise this man. His blonde hair and blue uniform and blue eyes, his voice ringing with stubborn determination.

The Asset doesn’t recognise the words. They are clearly a code phrase, yet not tied to any instructions or triggers in his mind.

But he recognises the feeling. A swooping, dizzying, helplessness; panicked destabilisation. It has echoed in his mind, his body, for longer than his memories remain.

Falling.

The ground dropping out from beneath him; everything he thought he knew…

He reaches out for something to hold onto.


	2. 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets Stevie
> 
> For the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 - U5: hand-holding

The first time he saw him, the little punk was getting the stuffing beaten out of him in the schoolyard. It should have been a warning.

But then he heard just what those boys had been saying before the kid stepped in, and well… turned out, two against four don’t fare much better than one.

Later, laying in the dirt, bruises blossoming, he turned to see the blonde kid glaring at him.

“I didn’t need your help.”

“Sure. Just adding my own objection.”

A tense moment, then the kid held out his hand.

“Steve Rogers.”

He took it.

“Bucky Barnes.”


	3. 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun in the snow
> 
> For the Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo - 1: snow

Snow in Brooklyn was not usually something to be enjoyed; half dirt, half ice, just another part of the misery of winter. That day however, wandering through Central Park, the fresh snow was white and fluffy.

He made a joke, Steve shoved him, he shoved back, Steve slipped… and fell face-first into a snowdrift.

Eventually, he stopped laughing and offered Steve a hand up. Steve grabbed… and the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back in the snow himself.

Steve’s smug grin was swiftly erased by the application of a handful of snow down his collar.

“Bucky!”


	4. 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterparty
> 
> For the Bucky Barnes Bingo Flash - 1:holiday party

He grinned as he successfully unlocked the battered door. It wasn’t normally such a challenge, but while they’d started the party drinking beers, that’s certainly not what their cups held by the end.

Retrieving his lightweight of a friend, he manoeuvred them inside the apartment.

“Hey, hey Bucky, y’ r’member when he said… and their faces… and…”

It wasn’t that funny, but Steve’s laughter was infectious; he found himself swaying, already dubious balance further compromised.

He tried to brace himself against Steve, but his friend was no steadier. They went down, landing in a tangle of limbs, still laughing helplessly.


	5. 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role-reversal

He stumbled, the ground uneven beneath his boots, rocks catching at unwary feet. He was so tired, every muscle and bone aching. All he wanted was to lay down and rest. But he couldn’t; not yet, not here. Not while the fires of burning Azzano still lit the sky behind them.

He stumbled again, too slow – too tired – to catch himself.

A large hand grasped his shoulder, steadying. He leant into it for a moment, grateful for the support – emotional and physical – before pulling away.

“You alright, Buck?”

He looked up at Steve/not-Steve and willed a smile.

“Yeah, fine.”


	6. 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Fall

He was hanging from the bar, metal stinging cold in his fingers, empty space gaping hungrily beneath his feet.

_"Grab my hand!”_

There was a hand reaching towards him, familiar, a desperate promise of safety. He reached back, swaying with the movement of the train, straining even as one end of the bar pulled free, a sickening jolt reverberating through his body.

For a moment, he almost thought their fingertips brushed.

_"No!”_

Then the anchor broke. And he fell. Flailing, tumbling; he drowned in dizzying freefall. And the icy wind screamed in his ears.

_“BUCKYYYyyyy…”_

The world faded to white.


	7. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping (where you fall, I'll follow)

The Asset – _no, Bucky_ – looks down at the blonde man – _no, Steve_. He doesn’t know what to do. His orders are to kill Captain America, but something inside recoils at the thought of hurting him further.

Then the helicarrier shifts, and the choice is taken from him. The glass beneath the man crumbles, joining the debris raining down into the river below. And the man follows.

The sensation of falling, echoing in his mind and body throughout the decades, reaches a crescendo; panic overtaking him at the sight of Steve dropping away.

~~The Asse-~~ Bucky makes a decision.

He jumps.


End file.
